prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Yannick (FD)/Quotes
This is a list of quotes by Yannick in PS4 game Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. 'Greetings' *'Morning:' "Mornin'!" *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon, (Player Name). You seem in good spirits." *'Evening:' "Oh, hi. Are you taking a break from work right now?" *'Night:' "Good night. You must sleep early, (Player Name)." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Fried Egg! You're so thoughtful, thank you very much. You've made my day.♪" *'Loved:' "Oh my, is that really for me? Thank you!" *'Liked:' "Wow, this is nice! Really like it! Thanks!" *'Dislike:' "Sorry, I just don't like it." *'Hated:' "I really hate it. Are you trying to insult me?" *'Horror Gift (Apple Pie):' "Ugh... I'm allergic to apples..." *'Loved Birthday Gift:' "What? My birthday? I completely forgot! Thank you. I love it!" 'Heart Quotes' *'No Heart:' "You don't know your limits at first. Keep at it, though, and you may even surprise yourself!" *'1 Heart:' "Are you interested in my house? Well, then please accept my special invitation!♪" *'2 Hearts:' "Jill still a kid but she's very responsible for her age." *'3 Hearts:' "My little sister Jill is kind of a tomboy, but she's a really sweet girl. She's kind of selfish sometimes, but I hope you can see her good heart." *'4 Hearts:' "My parents say you've been working really hard lately. I agree. Watching you work makes me want to work hard too!♪" *'5 Hearts:' "Hi. Lately, no matter what I do, I can only think of your face. What should I do?" *'6 Hearts:' "When I think that you might be with someone else, (Player Name), I can't sit still. I'd probably throw a fit... I'm more childish than I thought." *'7 Hearts:' "It's great when work gives you a sense of fulfillment. When not serve the Mansion, I ride horses. I also really enjoy a drink at the bar after a hard day's work." *'8 Hearts:' "When I come, you're waiting for me, (Player Name). Just knowing that makes me so happy." *'9 Hearts:' "You're a very generous person. Stupidly generous. No, don't get me wrong; that's a compliment. So I'm happy to bestow upon you the gift of my friendship. ♪" *'10 Hearts:' "I meet and talk with you, but at the end of the day, we have to part ways. It doesn't feel right. Feel like I want to be with you all the time.♥︎" 'Festival Lines' Christmas Invitation "Good morning! Today is Christmas. It's nice to eat, so I thought you might join me. Are you free?" *'Yes:' "Heh, glad you come! See you at the mansion by 18:00." *'No:' "Not going?! Yah! I wonder why. That's too bad. Well, goodbye." Christmas (Married to Yannick) "Good morning, ! Did you sleep well? Today is Christmas! I'd like if you join me later. So come to house at 17:00, I'm waiting!" White Day: Today is White Day. I brought you a present, . Well, I'm heading home now. See you later!" Valentine's Day: "For the Valentine's Day? I love this. I'm so happy.♥︎ Thank you very much!" 'Marriage Lines' When Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "We'll be married 7 days later. Are you ready? I'm so excited! I can't wait." *'Expecting Children:' "It doesn't really feel like we're going to have a child. Well.... That's okay." *'After Babies' Birth:' "Twin babies are quite interesting. They have a different view of things. I wonder if we were the same way." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "The twins seem grown up now!" *'Walking Together:' "La-la-la...♫ Are you happy, ?" Male / When Not Married to the Female Player *'Before Married:' "Hey! How is your spouse? Well, I think I can tell by the look on their face." *'Expecting Children:' "You're having a baby, right? Great news!" *'After Babies' Birth:' "Congratulations! Take care of your sweetheart and baby twins. All the best for your family!" *'When the Twins are Grown:' "I think children with a strong will like your twins are very admirable!" *'Walking Together:' "Oh, out for a walk together? That's great!" 'Rival Marriage Lines' *'Before Marrying Priscilla:' "Marriage is a great thing. You get to experience such happiness every day." *'Talking to Priscilla (When she is pregnant):' **"Waah...! !" **"My darling Priscilla is feeling unwell. Don't talk to her right now." *'After Rudy is Born (Comment One):' "The baby was born safely! I'm just so happy, I can’t even describe it in words!" *'After Rudy is Born (Comment Two):' "When I see Rudy and Priscilla sleeping so soundly I just feel so happy." *'After Rudy is Grown (Comment One):' "Children grow up before you even realize it. When I hear Rudy speaking his mind, I realise it." *'After Rudy is Grown (Comment Two):' "It seems Rudy is getting along well with his friends. He gets along with Jill too. Is it strange that I see this and I become so happy?" 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "What do I wish for? I want to hear my patron's worries! I want to always be able to take care of and protect the people I love!" *'Win a Contest:' "That's quite an accomplishment! You must have worked very hard." *'Talk to Much:' "Ah! You look carefree." Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream Quotes